


I Surrender

by brevityis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityis/pseuds/brevityis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones fucking hates the mandatory Gestural Science course. Jim doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This post was inspired by the Daily Captain & Daily Doctor post for September 16, 2012 on the Jim_and_Bones Comm on LJ. [ This post right here.](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695734.html)
> 
> Specifically, it was inspired by [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kimuracarter/1897261/52093/52093_600.jpg) photo of multiple Karl Urbans.

One of the unexpected things they taught in Starfleet was in fact how to kneel. More accurately, how to express that you were not a threat while surrendering. McCoy wouldn’t have thought of surrender as on the agenda, but Starfleet valued its members’ lives more than singular flawless victory. A live Starfleet member still had a chance to act later down the line. 

McCoy had spent the past two hours of class hitting his knees in various positions, depending on the culture that had supposedly “captured” him. On some planets hands-in-the-air was a way to show them clean of weapons – others it was a threat in itself. 

So when he got back to the dorm he shared with Jim, he ditched the red monkey-suit for good old-fashioned jeans and a t-shirt. It was as he crossed the room to get a beer that the door slammed open with a crack and a voice boomed at him. “HIYA, BONES!”

He hit his knees without thinking, those two hours fresh in his mind. His hands went up to either side of his head, because the vocal pitch was human. His head was bowed to enhance the aura of I-submit-don’t-shoot-me the way the instructors had insisted. 

After about two seconds of silence, McCoy realized what he’d just done. And to whom. “Goddammit, Jim, I just had Surrender 101, don’t do this shit to me,” he groused. So what if it wasn’t really the class’s name, after today it sure was to McCoy. He lowered his hands to his sides and moved to get up. 

Only Jim came up behind him and settled a hand on his shoulder. Leonard twisted his head to look up at the kid with question in his eyes. “How many times did Azziz make you drop?” Jim asked with a hint of a smile, not yet explaining why.

“Twenty goddamn times for the three main poses, five times each on the finicky variations, and another five if I fucked up the identification and did the wrong one or didn’t look meek enough.” He’d screwed up a couple times. And been glaring a lot more times. “Probably a hundred an’ fifty in total. Without knee-guards, thank you, Azziz. I’m a doctor, not a bouncy ball.”

Jim was outright grinning now. “You know she only does that to the cadets she thinks are hot like that, right? I had Gestural Science last semester. Even I only got to around a hundred.” The kid still wasn’t taking his hand away from McCoy’s shoulder, though there wasn’t a whole lot of pressure behind it.

“Well in that case I’d’ve preferred to be stone-cold-ugly. My knees hurt.” Even saying so, the doctor didn’t try to rise. Jim’s hand was still there, and there was a look in Jim’s eyes that was saying Azziz wasn’t the only one who found Leonard hot like this. 

And when that other person was Jim, that was enough incentive right there. Leonard brought his hands up again, running them up Jim’s thighs as he twisted to face the kid. “Y’might make that class worth my while.”

Jim’s eyes widened for a minute, then he grinned. “You betcha.”


End file.
